1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a virtual tech rep system that can perform in-field evaluation of printer and copier image quality automatically and communicate with a remote service department if warranted.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that customer satisfaction can be improved and maintenance costs reduced if problems with copiers and printers can be fixed before they become serious enough to warrant a service call by the customer. While current technology exists to enable printers and copiers to call for service automatically when sensors detect certain operating parameters outside of permissible ranges, there is not a very comprehensive manner of detecting incipient system failure or automatically diagnosing when problems with image quality reach a level where human observers perceive a reduction in quality. This is caused not only by the large number of operating parameters that would need to be tracked, but also because these parameters are strongly coupled to one another. That is, a given parameter at a certain value may or may not be a problem depending on the values of other parameters. While existing systems provide some level of image quality analysis, these systems have been found less than satisfactory as image quality determination is machine dependent and may be inconsistent with perceptions of image quality by human users.